Vorgestellter Fandom-Autor/Nominierung
Vorgestellter_Wikianer_CSS center|Vorgestellter Wikianer Logo|link=Vorgestellter Wikianer buttonlabel=Nominieren page= placeholder=Benutzername des Nominierten preload= /preload type=commenttitle __TOC__ ElBosso (Beispiel) *Ich schlage ElBosso vor, denn er hat einen tollen Bart und dies ist ein tolles Beispiel :) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 17:06, 5. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Antrag abgelehnt, Grüße Mira84 17:28, 5. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :P AgentGreen2000 (erledigt) *Ich schlage AgentGreen vor, denn er hat, ich hoffe, ich kann es so sagen, uns alle mit seinem Wiki überrascht. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Er hat sich Gedanken gemacht, was ein perfektes Wiki braucht, und es mit benutzerfreundlichen Vorlagen gefüllt, sodass die Erstellung eines Buchportraits einfach wird und gut erklärt ist, und das Wiki ein Fels in der Brandung. Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 17:19, 5. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Dem schließe ich mich auch an, ich hab mir das Wikia angeschaut und es ist wirklich der Hammer. Respekt. Eine wirklich gute Übersicht, schnell verständlich und gut leserlich. Es macht Spaß dort gleich einzusteigen. AgentGreen2000, Gründer des Wikias, sollte wegen der Idee nominiert werden.[[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 11:34, 6. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Ich bin auch für AgentGreen, denn das Wiki so genial aufzubauen zusammen mit Zuri das verlangt können. Schade, dass es noch so wenig Zulauf hat. - Aki-chan86 18:54, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) en:Community_Central:Featured_Wikians/nominations ja:Project:注目のウィキアン/ノミネーション Arkondi - 19. November 2014 *Ich schlage Arkondi vor, denn er hat ein umfassendes Wissen und ist immer hilfsbereit. [[Benutzer:Harry granger| '''Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 20:37, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Da muss ich mich einfach gleich mal anschließen: Du hast völlig recht und Arkondi hat es AUF JEDEN FALL verdient. Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 20:39, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Auch wenn ich mein eigenes Interview noch immer nicht fertig habe :((, kann ich ja trotzdem schonmal für den nächsten voten: Ich bin auch auf jeden Fall für Arkondi. Er löst die schwierigsten Probleme & Fragen, und erklärt die Lösung dieser dann auch noch kinderleicht. Großes Lob. Paul ÜBER MICHKONTAKT ZU MIR 20:44, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Ich bin unparteiisch, aber ich bin auch für Arkondi, sofern er es auch möchte. Mira84 02:38, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Arkondi will es und wird am 19. November vorgestellt. ::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 14:44, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Harry granger - 22. Okt 2014 * Ich schlage Harry granger vor, das sie zu allen ihrer Mitarbeiter immer ein freundliches Wesen zeigt und bei Problemen immer ein offenes Ohr für jeden hat. Außerdem stellt sie bei Wikia spezifischen Problemen, immer die richtigen Fragen in der Community, so das es auch für andere lehrreich ist. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:16, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) * Ja, da hast du recht. Sie macht und tut - alles in ihrer Macht stehende für ihr Wiki und füllt ihren Posten sehr gut aus. Und wie man sie in den Diskussionen erleben kann, ist wirklich menschlich und immer freundlich. Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 16:28, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Sie hat sich so toll entwickelt, und so viel gelernt im letzten Jahr! Ich bin auch dafür, dass sie Vorgestellte Wikianerin wird. Mira84 16:32, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo lieber Harry G., ich habe deine Zusage als drittes heute morgen bekommen und schicke Dir in den nächsten Tagen dann die Fragen per E-mail zu. Ich will deinen Artikel am 22. Okt 2014 posten. ::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) :::Vielen Dank für die Info! Ich warte dann mal gespannt ab, was da kommt! :-) [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 20:17, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Mira84 (erledigt) *Ich schlage Mira84 vor, da er immer ein offenes Ohr hat und versucht, wenn möglich sofort zu helfen. Wenn es das ist, erklärt er die Lösung des Problems einfach aber sehr kompetent und ist ein sehr freundlicher Mituser Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 16:49, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass er immer hilfsbereit und freundlich und kompetent ist. Er hat es definitiv verdient. [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]|[[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 16:54, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Bester Community Manager! (y) ;) Paul ÜBER MICHKONTAKT ZU MIR 19:26, 24. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::abgelehnt, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 22:00, 16. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Zweigkralle - 5. November 2014 Kann gut erklären, zögert nicht was über sich zu erzählen. :Die Nominierung wurde von einem unangemeldeten Benutzer gemacht. Ich habe mit Zweigkralle gesprochen und mir ihr Profil angeschaut und werde sie am 5. November 2014 vorstellen. :LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 14:51, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Mars80 - 08. Okt 2014 *Ich sage nur Mr. Mass-Effekt-Wiki. ;-) Was er für das Wiki getan hat, ist einfach nur großartig. Er hat es am Leben gehalten, mit viel Inhalt gefüllt und vorallem hat er es geschafft neue User anzulocken. Scotch25 (Diskussion) 21:05, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) **Dem schließe ich an. Mars80 hat die Mass Effect Wiki interesanter gemacht und den Schwester Projekt, Dragon Age, auch als Admin letztes Jahr übernommen. Man könnte meinen er ist unser Bioware Wikipedia. :p TemplarCode (Diskussion) **Dazu hab ich nichts einzuwenden. Schließlich führte er auch das Medaillien-System ein und bügelt ab und zu meine Tastenverwechslungen aus. --Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 14:59, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Vor einiger Zeit drohte unserem Wiki der Rutsch in die Versenkung. Eine gewisse Anzahl an Artikel war bereits durch die Hilfe einiger aktiver User vorhanden, als diese jedoch inaktiv wurden und dann auch die Allgemeinen Bearbeitungen auf ein Minimum zurückrutschten sah ich mich mit dem Wiki allein gelassen. Es wäre wohl richtig zu Erwähnen das auch meine Besuche weniger wurden. Dann jedoch pushte ein User unmengen an Artikel raus was ich mit der altbekannten Befürchtung begrüßte das die Quantität die Qualität überschwemmen würde. Dem war nicht so, ganz im Gegenteil stellte ich fest das die Qualität tatsächlich nachzog. Und so wuchs das Wiki mit Mars80 durch die zunächst weitere Abwesendheit von Usern unbeirrtem Enthusiasmus schnell heran. Heute verfügt das Mass Effect Wiki über eine Fülle an Qualitativ hochwertigen Artikeln, eine Anzahl an aktiven Nutzern und aussagekräftigen Besucherzahlen. Das war die Kurzfassung. Raffney (Diskussion) 19:01, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo Mars80, ::Ich habe deine Zusage (als zweite)bekommen und schicke Dir bald die Fragen zum Interview. Ich habe vor den Artikel am 8. Oktober 2014 zu posten. ::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 19:45, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) JP-Corran-Horn - (erledigt) *Mit dieser Aufstellung nominiere ich meinen Kollegen JP-Corran-Horn aus der Jedipedia. Er ist ein Administrator und Bürokrat in der Jedipedia, der inzwischen 47 ausgezeichnete Artikel geschrieben hat, wovon 16 Artikel exzellent gewählt wurden. Man merke an, unsere Community erfährt eine super Administration durch ihn, indem er die Jedipedia auf Trab hält. Außerdem ist er in anderen Wikis ebenfalls aufzufinden, weshalb ich ihn gerne als vorgestellten Wikaner sehen möchte. Viele liebe Grüße Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 19:56, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) **Kann ich mich nur anschließen, er hat im Moviepedia ein kleines Projekt aufgebaut, hat alles alleine auf die Beine gestellt und Wikianern eine neue Möglichkeit gegeben, Artikel interessanter zu gestalten. War bei Fragen stets offen und höflich. [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e'3'']]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 15:44, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) **Er spricht auch viele Sprachen und ist im Moment dabei, Star Wars Wikis in anderen Sprachen zu gründen. Er ist meiner Meinung nach der perfekte Wikianer, da er immer sehr freundlich ist und seine Artikel immer ausgezeichnet sind. Gruß Ahsoka 19 (Diskussion) 18:09, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) **Ich bin ebenfalls für Corran-Horn als Vorsgestellter Wikianer, da er immer so nett und hilfsbereit ist. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 12:33, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) **Ich bin auch für Corran-Horn Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 08:22, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Hallo Corran, ich habe dich als erstes angesetzt. Ich schicke Dir die Fragen per E-Mail zu und habe vor am 24.9. dein Interview zu posten. :::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 19:43, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Lord Dreist - am 3. Dezember 2014 * Nachdem Lord Dreist mich mal ganz dreist vorgeschlagen hat, möchte ich an dieser Stelle einmal ihn nominieren. Der dreiste Lord ist seit anderthalb Wochen Administrator in der Jedipedia und setzte sich sowohl davor als auch jetzt sehr für das Wiki ein. Er schreibt nicht nur gute Artikel, sondern hilft auch bei Fällen von Vandalismus aus, kontrolliert Artikel auf die Richtlinien und ist ein höflicher Mitarbeiter. Deshalb halte ich ihn für einen guten Wikianer. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:28, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) **Ich bin Corran's Meinung. Gruß Ahsoka 19 (Diskussion) 18:58, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) ** Ich glaube nicht das so jemand wie Lord Dreist der geeignete wäre Endorman (Diskussion) 13:22, 5. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ** Wie gerne ich da zustimmen möchte ich kann nicht da Dreist eigentlich ein netter User ist aber nicht zu jedem User nett ist aber sobald sich das ändert wär ich bereit Endorman,Ahsoka und Corran zuzustimmen — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von Lukas05 (Diskussion • ) 18.09.2014. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. ::Lord Dreist wird am 3. Dezember 2014 vorgestellt. ::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 18:02, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Gambler2000 (Abgelehnt) Ich schlage Gambler2000 vor er ist Super nett hat viel erfahrung und kann Usern gut helfen — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von Lukas05 (Diskussion • ) 15.09.24. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. :Gambler hat auch Erfahrung mit Adminrechten und bin auch dafür! — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von Beppo-Jedi (Diskussion • ) 15.09.24. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. :Ich bin dagegen. Ich denke, dass jemand, der mal global gepsperrt war, nicht dafür geeignet ist. Rain (Wall) 18:42, 16. Sep. 2014 (UTC) : Ich finde das hat damit überhaupt nix zu tun.~~~~ : Ich habe bis vor einem Monat eigentlich nur unsinn gemacht lehene meine Nominierung damit ab. Ich habe das recht dazu, zu dem Abschnitt Abgelehnt zu schreiben oder ? Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 15:57, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Hast du ;) Rain (Wall) 16:02, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Weiß ich ja. Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 16:17, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo Gambler2000, ::ich bin stolz auf Dich, dass Du selbst eingesehen hast, dass wir im Moment (noch) keinen Grund haben, dich als Wikianer vorzustellen. Ich muss aber sagen, ich habe seitdem ich Dich kurz gesperrt hatte, keine Probleme mit dir oder Beschwerden von anderen über Dich. Du bist also definitiv auf dem richtigen Weg. Ich will nicht ausschliessen, dass Du in einiger Zeit nominiert wirst. Aber im Moment kommen sowieso erst die ganzen anderen Wikianer dran, die nominiert sind (seit Monaten) und um die ich mich nicht gekümmert habe. ::Man sieht sich :) ::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 19:05, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) DasDa Ich würde DasDa nominieren :-D :Ich bin dagegen, da dieser User mehrere Sockenpuppen erstellt hat und der Benutzer in der Jedipedia gesperrt ist. --Rain (Wall) 09:35, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich bin ebenfalls dagegen, da WockiMocki nach meinen Informationen eine Sockenpuppe von DasDa ist. Advieser Kontakt 09:40, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich bin selber Meinung allerdings kann er sich noch verbessern. Ich sage erstmal ja und gebe ihm ne Chance aber sobald ich noch einen Spam von ihm sehe ändere ich meine Meinung ~~~~ ::::Wenn du nowiki Tags verwendest, funktioniert das Signieren nicht. --Rain (Wall) 10:35, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich bin auch dagegen. Die Gründe wurden schon aufgezählt. Allgemein finde ich, dass ein Mal global gesperrte Nutzer, Trolle, Sockenpuppen-"Sammler", ..., bei Sachen wie dieser nicht angenommen werden dürfen. Erst wenn diese® in einer (für alle) festgelegten Zeit (z.B. 9 Monate) kein Troll etc. war und! sich auch für Wikia engagiert hat, kann er/sie in Betracht gezogen werden. MarkusXX 11:39, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Vorgestellte Wikianer